A Dustland Fairytale
by darlingemily
Summary: Ezra and Aria have called it quits and Aria has started to move on, but what happens when Ezra can't seem to let go? With two people fighting for her heart, whose to say they're fighting for the same reasons? Sometimes the villains win. Sometimes.


Things had undoubtedly taken a turn for the worst ever since Ezra's mother had made an unexpected appearance in Rosewood, but Aria had convinced herself that it was something that needed to happen. The fairy tale of a secret love could only carry on for so long before it all came crashing down. Aria had started to move on and Ezra was getting his life back on track - or so it seemed. Jake had been the best distraction Aria had had in a long time and it felt good to be romantically involved with someone she could be seen with in the public eye without feeling judgement. But no matter how hard she worked at moving on from the past, there was always going to be part of her that yearned for it.

But Aria reminded herself that if their paths did cross again, they would be right back at square one and that was something that Aria didn't want - nor was she ready for. Maggie and Malcolm were in the picture and Aria couldn't see herself being a mother figure to a seven year old boy. She was only just now nearing the edge of the forest called high school. There were still so many things she wanted to do before she thought of herself as a mother. Plus, there was still the dangers of A. She wasn't about to put an innocent child in the line of fire; it had already happened once and that ultimately decided that it was all over.

_Aria sat at the bar, staring out the window at Ezra as he spoke on the phone to Maggie. Everything seemed fine from what she could tell from Ezra's actions, but knowing that it wasn't fine put an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. How could she tell him that A wasn't gone and had kidnapped his son? That wasn't the ideal dinner conversation. Soon enough, Ezra hung up the phone and entered the restaurant once more, returning to his seat next to Aria. "Well, Malcolm absolutely enjoyed himself tonight and we have you to thank for that. Maybe this will turn into a permanent babysitting thing-" Aria cut him off before he could get too excited over the matter._

"_Ezra...I can't do this anymore." Aria spoke softly, her hands lying loosely on the table in front of her and her eyes staying on the plate of food that had hardly been touched. Her appetite was non-existent after the events of the evening. Her eyes slowly traveled to look at the male and she instantly felt a lump begin to form in her throat. She always knew that the hardest thing to say would be goodbye._

_But unfortunately, Ezra hadn't picked up on that small detail and grew a look of confusion instead. "I mean, you don't have to, Aria. I'm sure Maggie can find a babysitter if the situation ever calls for one." _

_Aria shook her head and looked away again. "No, Ezra, I mean I can't do this anymore. It's not just the two of us anymore and someone is going to get hurt and I rather it be me." She looked back over at him and tears started to sting at the rims of her eyes. When a tear finally escaped, she quickly looked away and wiped her cheek. "I think I should go." The brunette began getting up from her stool, but Ezra started to do the same._

_"Hey, I've had those days. We can get through it." He gave a small smile to try and reassure her but the fact of the matter was finally beginning to sink in or him. "Let me get the check and I'll drive you home."_

_"No...no...you finish eating. I think I'm going to walk home. The fresh air might be good for me." And with that, Aria had walked away from her past, wanting so desperately to look back one last time, but she knew it would hurt far too much._

It felt strange walking in Rosewood's hallways, seeing Ezra's face, but it was a part of growing and it was for the best. Or that was what Aria tried so desperately to tell herself. She kept her head down and hugged her books close to her chest as if they shielded her from those around her. But it didn't make her invisible.

"Ms. Montgomery." The moment that familiar voice reached Aria's ears, she felt her heart stop beating and she slowly turned around. Ezra was stood in the doorway of his classroom, clearly nervous to be even speaking to her. He looked down the hall before meeting her gaze again. "May I have a word with you?"

The brunette had gone nearly a month without talking to him and just the thought of being alone in a room with him, talking about God knows what didn't sit well with her. But it seemed like school would be the only time for them to even say hello without Jake thinking something was going on again. Hesitantly, Aria nodded and approached his classroom, slowly stepping inside and waiting for him to shut the door. "Well we know this isn't about an assignment, so what is-"

"Malcolm isn't mine." Ezra cut her off and swallowed harshly, not looking away from her for one moment.

Aria's eyebrows immediately knitted together and she opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't find words right away. "I… what? What do you mean that he isn't yours? Maggie _lied?_"

Ezra nodded slowly and looked down; his hands formed loose fists at his sides. "She was planning on moving away and taking him with her, so I wouldn't see him. I had a paternity test done and...he's not mine." There was a moment of silence as all the information settled in for the girl and she turned away, looking all around the classroom. "She slept with someone else when we had a fight and she only told herself that it was mine because it was what she wanted it to be. Aria…" He paused, taking a step forward and lightly grabbed her arm to turn her around and face him again. "We can be together."

"Ezra…" Aria avoided eye contact with Ezra as slight tears formed in her eyes, threatening to spill. Finally, she brought herself to look at him and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I have a date with Jake in a hour-"

That had been when Ezra pulled Aria in for a kiss lightly cupped her face as she returned the kiss. When he pulled away, he kept his forehead resting against hers and Aria looked down.

"I can't…" was the last thing that Aria said before walking around Ezra and leaving the classroom as fast as she could. She couldn't be with him.

But she wanted to be.

**A/N: **So this is my first ever Ezria fanfiction which is kind of surprising since they're pretty much my OTP. I've loved imagining different scenarios for them and I hope that you guys will like the direction I'm going in with this one! It's not so much AU right now, but I promise you're in for a real roller coaster.


End file.
